England Takes The lift
by Dovewing12321
Summary: After meetings, he wants to go back to his room. But a run of bad luck makes him get closer to a few people. Rated T for my language.
1. Italy

Another normal meeting. Another normal day. Another day of sitting around and paying no attention to America's blathering, except to disagree with him. For England, anyway. Italy would attempt to pay attention, but ultimately fail. As per usual, no one got anything done today. Why they still held meetings and went out of their way to go around the world to talk about nothing was anyone's guess.

It was an average place, with an odd layout. While most nations were near the meeting room, Italy and England were downstairs.

England walked slightly ahead of Italy. He heard the soft chatter behind him, and looked down the bright corridor ahead of him. The carpet was soft, and made his footsteps inaudible. This couldn't be said for the jolly-footed Italian. Generally ignoring each other, they headed towards the lift that went closest to both their rooms. The smell of the metallic elevator was slightly dampened by the soft carpet inside.

Neither noticed the rust creeping in the seams of the welding of the doors.

They did, however, notice the slight grinding as the doors slid together. But they didn't give that much thought. They just stood in silence, waiting for the lift to descend. But when it did, it was clunky and awkward, like a key going into the wrong type of lock. On the bright side, it was only for a few metres.

On the dark side, it was because the lift had stopped completely.

The air hung still for a second as they both realised what was happening. Fear rose in them both and then they stepped towards the door cautiously as if it may attack. England tapped it twice with his knuckles. This served absolutely no purpose whatsoever.

"Uh…" Italy mumbled uselessly; almost as uselessly as England's tapping. England was staring aggressively the door now. If there were an award for most useless actions done within a small period of time, they would come second after that one time America tried to do a few things involving a spoon, a bunch of grapes, an uncooked fish and a table. They eventually realised how useless this was, and figured they should do something. But their options were limited, so they couldn't do much else.

"Is it stuck?" Yes. Yes it is Italy and you fucking know it. The knowledge that they were stuck sank into him at last, and he made a small wailing sound. England realised that Italy would start crying soon if he didn't do something fast. But since he had no idea what to do, he just stared at him. Reassurance was probably the key here.

"There there Italy, I'm sure it will start moving again in a second. In fact, I bet it will start again right now!"

"Riiiiiiiiiight now!"

"RIGHT now!"

"…now!"

"…"

"Bollocks."

This did the opposite of reassuring Italy. It made the soft wailing into hard, stuttered wailing. England was beginning to panic too, but he wasn't about to let anyone know.

"I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time at all! People care about you! They wouldn't leave you here. Now, if I was on my own in here, it would probably be a different story." Italy picked up on England's self-dismissal talk.

"You shouldn't say that! I'm sure you'd have loads of people concerned!"

"Ha! As if! The only reaction of everyone else would be happiness at me stuck in a lift. I bet that if you weren't trapped with me, I would end up stuck here forever, and people would be glad!" Italy flinched but England stood tall, in his usual self-defensive crossed-arm smirk as if he hadn't just down talked himself.

"That's not true! People care about you! I shouldn't have to tell you this!"

"No! You wouldn't know what it's like, being lonely. You're the adorable pasta man, everyone loves you! I'm just the island that's mutually hated by everyone." England realised he had said too much and looked away, fiddling with his thumbs.

"We should just wait for someone to come for you." With that final note, he turned into the corner and sat down, leaning forwards into the wall with crossed legs. He was awkwardly curled up and hunched.

Italy looked down at him. It felt odd to see someone who owned half the world and made everyone bow down to him so small. Now he thought of it, the brit had always been alone. A sudden wave of realisation washed over him, and he felt sorry for him. He just needed a friend. Italy sat down behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

No response.

"I don't hate you."

England curled up slightly tighter. Italy crawled slightly closer. He silently reached up to the alarm button and pressed it before leaning forwards again, and hugging England softly. He moved a bit at first but soon felt comfy and happy. Then he noticed something.

"Hey, wasn't I supposed to be comforting YOU?"

"Oh. Oh yeah."

Italy giggled softly.

"We're probably going to be stuck here for about an hour or so," England said to change the topic.

"And you can let go" he continued

"It's cold in here!" Italy whined.

England sighed, but deep down felt secure in his arms; it had been so long since someone last showed him affection. And for the first time in ages, he smiled warmly and genuinely.

* * *

"C'mon, dude, our friends are in there!"

"Fine, you can look inside, sir." The hotel attendee had grown oh so tired of America's whining.

"Amerique, this isn't necessary! The staff will get them both out."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeah, but I wanna ask them what it's like being stuck in an elevator! It sounds boring but also scary!"

France sighed as he turned to the ladder placed at the lift door and started climbing up.

"Yo, dudes!" America looked through the gap in the door the staff had made.

Italy and England were sat at the back, huddled together and snoring softly under England's trench coat. If they were awake, they would have laughed at America's face.


	2. Prussia

[This part was done by yumeeworld as a collab! Go visit their ao3!]

* * *

Seriously. England couldn't believe it.

This meeting had been disastrous. Yesterday he had been stuck in the elevator with Italy, he searched through his paper the entirety of the meeting today, forgot what he was going to talk about when it was his turn and on top of that, France had spilled his tea all over his papers. Thank God it was over.

But that wasn't all. England had made the mistake to take the same elevator he took when he had first come to the meeting. Yes, the same one he had been stuck in with Italy. Very smart move England.

So the lift was stuck. Again. But now it wasn't with Italy, and even though he whined a lot, England still thought he was cute. No, he was now stuck with a bigger problem.

Prussia was in the elevator with him.

"Great, just great. Second time in 2 days I'm stuck here. Great!" England mumbled while frantically pushing the emergency button.

"Consider yourself lucky you're here with me! You could have been with America, and that wouldn't be awesome."

"Why are you even here for?!"

"I want to go back to the first floor, genius!" Prussia replied arrogantly.

England sighed.

"No, I mean…Why were you to the meeting anyway? You're not a nation anymore, Prussia."

Whoa England. Rude. Prussia gave him the look, the one with one eyebrow raised.

"Because I want to, what else? Plus, I'm bored alone in West's house."

He sat himself on the floor, and loosened his tie. At least, even if he didn't have anything to do with the meetings, he still had the decency to dress correctly.

"And even if I'm not a nation anymore, it doesn't mean I don't want to know what's happening in the rest of the world," Prussia said, closing his eyes a moment.

England thought that he looked rather peaceful like that. Very far from his obnoxious and loud usual self. When he looked at him like that, Prussia was indeed a very handsome man. The island nation got out of his staring when the other reopened his eyes and started to look around him. He looked a little nervous.

"Hey, Arthur, how long do you think we'll be stuck in here?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour, maybe more…Wait, who gave you the permission to call me by my human name?!"

Prussia made a small smile.

"Just call me Gilbert."

"O-ok…"

England sat beside him. He noticed the albino's breathing was short and irregular.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just…"

"Are you scared?!"

"See, I'm a little claustrophobic, so…"

"Great…Oh bloody hell, just come here," England said, pulling Prussia in his arms for a hug.

"Just…listen to my voice. And breathe, long and deep. There, breath with me…"

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, but really it was just ten minutes, and the lift started to move again. Both men got up, a little flustered. Prussia was looking at the numbers above the doors, his lips curled into a tiny smile. England, him, was looking at the albino. He didn't know this side of the nation, and he must admit that he rather liked comforting him, having Prussia clinging to him while he tried to calm his breathing. While England did find his usual behaviour of awesomeness annoying, he did like it when the man was a little more serious. When he left his mask.

Just before the elevator's doors opened, Prussia did something England did not expect. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips and pulled away with a smirk, then he got out of the elevator.

England did not even noticed when the doors closed, and he stayed inside staring at nothing, like the dork he is.


End file.
